Game Updates
Update 1.0.1 - March 26, 2012 *Squashed a bunch of bugs! *Enjoy a mountain of brand spanking NEW QUESTS!! *The explorers have discovered more monsters! Check them out in the market. *Watch your monsters animate while you feed them! No Bug monsters where harmed in the development of Tiny Monsters 1.0.1. Update 1.0.2 - March 29, 2012 *Squashed a bunch of bugs! *Enjoy a mountain of MORE QUESTS!! *The explorers have discovered NEW monsters! Check them out in the market. *Beautify your mountain with DECORATIONS! No Bug monsters where harmed in the development of Tiny Monsters 1.0.2. *April 13, 2012* *Snowbluff, Cinder, and Flitter Monsters added to the market. *Unlocking a Water Monster went down to level 14, Air Monster to level 18 and Electric at level 10. *April 20, 2012* *Strike, Flashfreeze and Puff Monsters added to the market. Update 1.1.0 - April 23, 2012 *Squashed a bunch of bugs related to Breeding, Quests and slooooooooooooow monsters! *Your Dream Room will now display hibernation progress bars for each sleeping monster. *Find out exactly what habitats to get when your newly-hatched monsters don't have a home. *Enjoy even MORE quests! *No Bug monsters were harmed in the development of Tiny Monsters 1.1. *April 28, 2012* *Frozenflame, Tundra and Silk Monsters were added to the market. *May 4, 2012* *Tempest, Tailwind and Icefloe Monsters added to the market. Update 1.2.0 - May 5, 2012 *Brand new Mythic Cave feature! Turn your coins and diamonds into magic and boost your chances of breeding mythic monsters! *Get the Enchanted Fountain that produces free diamonds! -Bug fixes/changes *changes to breeding cave monster selection to make it even easier to breed *fixed bug making habitat and farms upgrade difficult *clarified buildings and items limites in the shop *May 11, 2012* *Zephyr, Shockwave and Seacliff Monsters added to the market. *May 15, 2012* *Air Tree, Captain Alexander Statue, Lazy Hammock, Sundial, Garden Bench, Redstone Falls, Flower Shop & Halcyon Garden decorations added. *May 17, 2012* *Flamegust, Frostember and Windstone Monsters added to the market. Update 1.3.0 - May 18, 2012 *EXPANSIONS! You asked, we listened: get more mountains today! *New confirm dialog to clear debris! *Lots and lots of bug-squashing, hooray! *The Enchanted Fountain is no longer available to buy. *May 24, 2012* *Spitfire and the limited Memorial Monster added to the market. *June 1, 2012* *Burst and Surge Monsters added to the market. *The Memorial Monster is no longer available. *June 7, 2012* *Sporespark and Voltleaf Monsters added to the market. *June 8, 2012* *3rd Mountain added for level 30 players. *Maximum level raised to 35. Update 1.4.0 - June 13, 2012 *Introducing the MONSTERPEDIA: learn even more about all your monsters and collect NEW ones! *Improvements to make the game easier to use! *Bug fixes galore! *June 14, 2012* *Shadow Monster added to the market. *June 22, 2012* *Light Monster added to the market. *June 28, 2012* *Brimstone and Sunstone Monsters added to the market. *June 29, 2012* *The limited Independence Monster added to the market. Update 1.5.0 - July 6, 2012 *Improvements to the Monsterpedia and Mythic Cave *More opportunities for free Diamonds! *Plenty of bug fixes! *July 6, 2012* *Embershade and Sun Monsters added to the Marketplace. *July 12, 2012* *Sonar and Soar Monsters added to the Marketplace. *July 17, 2012* *The Independence Monster is no longer available to buy. *July 19, 2012* *Aurora Monster added to the Marketplace. *July 20, 2012* *New Decorations added to the Marketplace. *July 26, 2012* *Blackice Monster added to the Marketplace. *Maximum level raised to 40. *July 27, 2012* *Get the new limited Enchanted Phoenix that produces free diamonds! *July 30, 2012* *As of July 30th, the Enchanted Phoenix is no longer available to buy. *August 2, 2012* *Aquaveil Monster and Lightswell Monster added to the Marketplace. Update 1.6 - August 9, 2012 * LEGENDARY changes to the Legendary Monster - Evolves again to level 10! *Rename your monsters by tapping their names on the feed screen! *Early unlock for extra farms and habitats! *Bugfixes related to upgrading farms, unresponsive buttons on iPad, and more! Have a question? Check out our new and improved FAQ from the in-game Help menu! August 16, 2012* *Eeriewood Monster and Lushleaf Monster added to the Marketplace. Update 1.7 - August 29, 2012 *NEW expansions! *More habitats! *Rename your Mythic monsters! *Legendary evolutions now appear in the Monsterpedia *Finish prompt improved to be less obtrustive *Faster game performance *August 31, 2012* *The limited Buzzy Monster added to the market. *New autumn decorations. Category:Community